


overcooked

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [33]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: May and Daisy work well on the field. Off the field, however...





	overcooked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're a disappointment."

“Daisy, did I _literally_ just say to move the onions over to the other side of the ship?”

“I moved the onions, May!” Not for the first time, Daisy sighed sharply while continuing to twiddle her thumbs. “You said you’d give me a tomato, but here we are!”

“Mack, mate, you got that pot of pasta?” Hunter murmured, keeping his eyes on screen. Mack nodded, mashing the buttons to hand Hunter a dirty dish and cabbage in succession.

“MAY, TAKE THE GODDAMN POT BEFORE THE SHIP CATCHES ON FIRE –” A _whoosh _announced said ship catching on fire, and Daisy gritted her teeth, trying not to throw her controller across the room. 

“Oh, really?!” May snarked back, huffing when the timer expired. “And whose fault was it in the first place that I wasn’t able to get the pot?”

“Well, if you hadn’t let the goddamn bacon burn I wouldn’t have had to _delegate_ that to you–”

“We didn’t even need bacon!”

“A good chef is always prepared! And you, Melinda May, are a disappointment.” Daisy picked up her controller. “I swear to God, I’m never playing _Overcooked_ with you ever again.”

“Good. Your cooking skills are real shit here, too.”


End file.
